Shadow loves me
by ILoveShadow91
Summary: My name is Apricot, and Shadow the Hedgehog loves me
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Apricot the hedgehog. I have beautiful apricot coloured shiny hair, that's why my name is Apricot. I wear sparkly pink high heels, and I wear silver coloured dress that also sparkles. I love wearing my pretty outfit, it makes all the guys love me. But their one guy who will not stop hitting on me; his name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Every time he sees me he tells me how I'm so pretty, and he wants to one day marry me. OMG! I think I'm starting to fall in love with this hedgehog too. Thanks for reading this chapter so far, in this story you will learn how me and Shadow fall in love with each other, and maybe we will have a baby.

 **A/N; Please tell me what you think about Apricot. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today I woke up at 7 in the morning, before I get dress I stand in front of my wardrobe mirror, and admire my beautiful body. I forgot to mention that I am a princess, but my parents are both dead, so I will become queen of the world once I get married. I then opened my wardrobe draw and grabbed my amazing silver dress, and pretty pink high heels. I then realized that someone was outside watching me while I got dressed.

"Oh my god Shadow!" I gasped, running outside.

"Hi sexy hedgehog." Shadow said, smirking.

"I can't believe that I'm the one you watch get dressed, out of all the pretty hedgehogs in the world. I replied, placing my hands on my hips.

"You're the most prettiest of them all." Shadow responded, still smirking.

"Really!" I screamed in happiness.

"Yes, please come with me on a date tonight." Shadow said, smiling.

I just stared at him and gasped.

 **A/N; Please tell me how great this story is.**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG Shadow had asked me to go on a date with him today, he was taking me to the park to stroll. I sat on my bed, and changed from my pretty high heels into a pair of designer sneakers, that were purple with gold sparkles. These really match my gorgeous sparkly eyes. I had the most prettiest eyes in the world. I then headed outside, and discovered Shadow standing at my gate with a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Hey sexy hedgehog, I bought you something." He said, smiling.

I then ran up to him, and wrapped my soft arms around him. He responded by kissing my beautiful soft cheek.

"Now let's get this date started." Shadow announced, holding my hand and walking with me to the park.

We then spent the next 10 minutes enjoying our lovely stroll. Shadow then did the one thing, I was not expecting. He got down on his knees, and held out a box with a shiny diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Apricot?" He asked, smiling nervously.

"YES!" I screamed in an excitement.

He then placed the ring on my finger, and we headed back to my house for the night, where we spent our first night as an engaged couple.

 **A/N; Someone please tell me how awesome my stories is.**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it! I was now engage to the worlds most sexiest hedgehog. I pinched my silky soft skin to make sure that I was not dreaming. I felt pain! I was not dreaming.

"Hey good lookin" Shadow complemented, walking out of the bathroom drying himself with a towel.

"You're way more good looking than me." I replied, running my fingers through my silky hair.

"You're the most prettiest hedgehog in all the land." Shadow said smiling.

Sonic then walked out of my spare bedroom, he was my annoying house sharer , who also had a big crush on me.

"Shadow she is mine!" Sonic angrily said, walking towards Shadow with his fists up.

"You better leave my girl!" Shadow replied, punching Sonic in the face.

They were now fighting with each other over who should get me. I just gasped in shock watching them.

 **A/N; Somebody, please review this greatest fanfic ever made.**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Sonic and Shadow were now fighting over me. Sonic then punch Shadow in the face, and Shadow through a chaos at him. But I knew that I could break up this fight, because I was very powerful and possessed every power in the universe.

"Stop!" I yelled, throwing a massive bomb at Shadow and Sonic.

OMG! I had just blown them both up, but it didn't matter because I could just heal them, by tapping my beautiful high heels. I tapped my feet and hummed a little tune, while Shadow and Sonic both were magically healed.

"Apricot, you're the best." Shadow complimented, kissing my hot little cheek.

"Please pick me." Sonic begged, kissing my high heels.

"I want both of you." I said, pulling them in for a hug.

"Alright princess." Shadow and Sonic said, giving me a bow.

I smiled, and we all walked out side, with both my guys holding one of my hands each.


	6. Chapter 6

I had now been with my 2 sexy hedgehog husbands for 6 months now. OMG! I loved them both so much. Shadow was such a nice guy, very night we would go outside and pick flowers together, then when we returned back inside Shadow would sing happy songs and bake cookies. While Sonic massaged my feet and told me how I was the most prettiest woman in the whole wide world.

Anyway who cares about all that crap, the news for this chapter is that I found out I was pregnant last week, and amazingly I have no symptoms of morning sickness, because of how special I am. I don't who he or she's father is until it is born, but I will trick Shadow and Sonic into believing the baby has 2 fathers.

"Hey Sexy" Shadow said, walking into my bedroom.

"Oh hi Shadow." I replied, drying myself with a towel.

"Silver is outside, and he has confessed to having feelings for you" Shadow told me.

"Oh my god!" I laid on my bed and gasped.

 **AN; Sorry for not updating for a while, I was busy trying to get my first amazing book published. I love all the reviews I've received except for the flame. Yes You can marry Apricot and chew hers legs off because her legs will just grow back.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Please! Please! Marry me Apricot! " Silver begged, getting on his knees on my door step.

"Back off! The sexiest hedgehog in the universe belongs to me and Sonic." Shadow declared, punching Silver in the face.

"But I love her." Silver responded, kicking Shadow leg.

At least I was very powerful, so as usual because I was so special, I tapped my pretty high heel and Silver and Shadow both fell to the ground with their wrists and ankles bound together with rope. I was also a witch who could tie up anybody with non existent rope whenever I tapped my heel in a certain way.

"Now boys, I will accept Silver as my third boyfriend." I announce, smiling at them.

"Alright, that's an awesome idea, my sexy princess." Shadow replied, blushing at me.

"I know." I said, untying them.

We all walked inside my house together, by now Sonic was standing in my hall looking at my third boyfriend.

"Cool, so you have another boyfriend?" Sonic asked, smiling.

"Yes, and you will all be the daddy to our new baby." I replied, entering my bedroom.

"Awesome, We are all so lucky to have the most perfect and sexiest woman in the whole universe." Sonic declared, following us into my bedroom.

Not long after that we all feel asleep together on my king size bed that was made of gold.


	8. Chapter 8

I was now laying in a hospital bed cuddling my newborn daughter, because I was a witch and so special, I felt completely no pain during childbirth. My new daughter was going to be as special as me. She had inherited my beautiful sparkly eyes, and she had blue fur with red streaks all through it. I couldn't tell who her real Daddy was, but I still loved her.

"Hey sexy hedgehog." Shadow complemented, walking into my hospital room.

"Hi Shadow, isn't little Gem just as beautiful as her Mommy?" I asked, placing Gem into arms.

I had named my beautiful daughter Gem, because she was as pretty as a gem.

"Nah, Mommy is way more beautiful." Shadow replied, cuddling his daughter.

I smiled and revealed all my shiny white teeth while Shadow cuddled Gem. Then Sonic and Silver both walked in the room.

"How's Mommy and my daughter today?" Sonic asked, glancing at Shadow

"She's my daughter!" Shadow declared, glaring at Sonic.

"No! She's my daughter" Silver announced, snatching Gem from Shadow's arms.

I hated it when the fought, but I knew that I could easily break up this fight, because I was so magical and special.

"Guys, she has 3 fathers, you're all her daddy." I declared, removing my child from Silver's arms.

I then walked out of the hospital room with the trio following me, as I walked through the hospital nearly every guy stopped and looked at me. Some guys even gave me a whistle.

"She's ours, You B stards!" Shadow aggressively yelled at every guy who stared at me.

Today was a new beginning for me, and my 3 hedgehog lovers, we were would now spend the next so many years raising little Gem.

 **AN; Woohoo Apricots a Mommy, I wonder who is Gem's daddy. Thank you all for reviewing this amazing fanfic, and a big thankyou to that guy who made a video reading my fanfic, I really appreciate that.**


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting on the sofa with my 3 charming hedgehog lovers, we were watching the 2 youtube videos that had been made about me and them so far. I never thought writing about my amazing life would ever get me so popular, one person admired me so much that they made an animation about me.

"Hey, why do they only talk about the first 5 chapters?" Silver asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too." I replied, stroking his fluffy chest.

"Apricot you really are special." Shadow complimented kissing me on the cheek.

"Well they better include you next in the video." Sonic said to Silver.

"They better include Gem as well." I said.

I couldn't believe that they wouldn't include my beautiful, perfect daughter in those videos.

I then angrily jumped off the sofa and went to my room, little Gem had just woken up.

"Momma!" Gem said, smiling at me.

OMG! Gem was only born yesterday and she was already beginning to talk and smile. I really did have the most perfect daughter.

I then lifted my daughter out of the crib, and began to hum a nursery rhyme to her with my beautiful voice. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"I will answer it princess." Shadow said, racing towards the door.

After Shadow answered the door I heard him gasped.

"Aghhh! Amy, Rouge and Blaze are here and they want a word with you Apricot." Shadow said, nervously.

 **A/N; OMG! My fanfic is so awesome, there's now 2 videos on youtube about Apricot's life. I did'nt know that I could ever write such an amazing fanfic.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How Dare You Steal Our Men!" Amy screamed, attempting to whack me with her hammer.

I just dodged the attack and smiled a charming smirk at those ugly B*tches.

"Leave our Apricot alone, you jealous slags." Shadow said, running towards the B*tches.

"We're no slags, Apricot is the real slag." Blaze angrily said, throwing fire at me.

Because I was so pretty and special, Silver jumped in front of me and got hit by the attack.

"OMG! You Killed Silver!" Shadow screamed gasping.

"You B*stard!" Sonic said, glaring at Blaze.

Blaze then fell to the ground and screamed. Amy and Rouge didn't speak another word, and both carried Blaze away.

After those ugly B*tches were out of sight, I hummed a tune and tapped my pretty high heels. Instantly Silver was bought back to life.

Later that day I found out that Blaze had been committed to a mental hospital, good job I hope she stays in there for the rest of her pitiful life.

 **A/N; Apricot is so amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had now 1 year since Blaze was committed to the mental hospital, yes the jealous B*tch was still in that place. Anyway this story is all about me, the worlds most prettiest woman and my love for Shadow and whoever falls in love with me. Right now I was at a bar with Shadow and Sonic, Silver had to stay at home and mind little Gem for the night, while I partied till dawn. Because I was a queen and a very special hedgehog, I was allowed to eat and drink at every bar in the world for free. Because I was so beautiful, lots of men had thrown dollar notes at me while I walked into the bar.

"It's karaoke, you should go sing that special song you wrote about yourself up on stage." Sonic said, smiling.

"Yeah, you have the worlds best singing voice." Shadow complimented.

"Alright, I will." I replied, climbing onto the stage.

Every sing person in the bar was now admiring my beauty, while I stood on the stage. I waved and a blew a kiss at them all.

"Here is a song I created about me being the best fan character ever created." I said, holding the microphone.

 **"Better than Akaidalia**

 **Chasethehedgehog will be replaced**

 **Sonichu is disgusting**  
 **Princesselizabeth013 is a clown**  
 **I am the best fancharacter**  
 **I am the best, yo**  
 **I am the best fanchaacter**  
 **I am the best, yo**

 **[Verse 2]**  
 **Better than Princess Sparkly**  
 **Gyro the hedgehog will be replaced**  
 **Volt the hedgehog is disgusting**  
 **And Aeon the hedgehog is just a clown**  
 **I'm the best fancharacter**  
 **I'm the best, yo**  
 **I'm the best fancharacter**  
 **I'm the best, yo."** I sang, and then jumped off the stage.

"Your song was so amazing." I heard a guy in the crowd yell.

"We are so lucky to have the most specialist hedgehog as our wive." Shadow said, kissing my cheek.

"I agree." Sonic said, kissing my other cheek.

"Congrats, you have a record deal." A guy in the crowd said, approaching me.

I just gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

I standing on stage holding my new album. last month I had been given a record deal. I had named the album "I'm the best fan character" after the hit song on the album.

"Apricot, please sign my copy." I heard several people in the crowd say.

I was far too beautiful to give those scummy people my autograph.

"Shadow, you can sign those albums." I said, waving at the crowd.

"Alright princess." Shadow replied, jumping off the stage.

"Woohoo! Apricot requested Shadow to sign our albums." I heard someone in the crowd say.

"OMG, She really cares about us." I heard someone else say.

"I love you all." I said smiling.

"My sexy hedgehog, I agree that you really are the best fan character." Shadow complimented, kissing my cheek.

I just blushed at Shadow. I really knew for sure that I was the best fan character.

 **A/N; Is this chapter any good? I** **haven't received any reviews since chapter 9. Please reassure that Apricot is the best fan character.**


	13. Chapter 13

One week after my amazing album was released, I was laying in my bed with my very special and beautiful daughter Gem in my arms. Shadow and Sonic were both asleep next to me while Silver was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Someone was now knocking on the door.

"I will answer that Apricot." Silver said, running to the door and opening it.

I could now hear him talking to Amy, not after Blaze was committed to the mental hospital me and Amy had become best friends. I got out of bed, and raced to the door with Gem still in my arms.

"Amy, isn't Gem the most special and flawless child you've ever seen?" I asked, smiling at Amy.

"Of cause, but nobody will ever be as perfect as you Apricot." Amy said, removing Gem from my arms.

"I already know that, since I'm queen of the world." I said, walking back to my bedroom, with Amy following me.

When I entered my room, I saw the one sight I never expected to see, since I'm so perfect and my life is flawless. Shadow and Sonic were sitting on my bed kissing each other on the lips. I just gasped in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

"Omg!" I screamed, staring at my partners making out.

"Well well Apricot, me and Sonic have developed feelings for each other." Shadow said smirking.

"Yeah, we're about to leave you, you snobby scum. But you better let us know who Gem's father is first!" Sonic angrily demanded.

Somehow my flawless and perfect life was falling a part, how could they betray me like this.

"You have no right to ask her who Gem's father is." Amy said, flipping the bird at Sonic.

"Yeah, now get the f*ck out of my house." I yelled, tapping my feet.

Within seconds I had got Sonic and Shadow sent to a prison, they were now going on trial for betraying me. But I didn't care, I still had Silver and now Amy had admitted to having feelings for me.

"Amy, I love you too." I gasped, as Amy kissed me on the cheek.

Me and Amy then shared a passionate kiss, not long afterwards Silver joined in with the kiss. I was so lucky to still have Silver and now Amy.


	15. Chapter 15

It had now been 1 year since Shadow and Sonic had betrayed me, but anyway I don't care about those losers anymore. Because I was so special and pretty I still had Silver and Amy, I had also convinced Silver that he was Gem's real daddy. Gem was now showing how special and perfect she was by being able to spell her name and knew her ABCs backwards, even though she had just turned 1. She could also talk just as good as any average or above average adult could, I was blessed to have a daughter who was as special as me. "Hey Apricot, Knuckles is outside and he has just told me that he loves you." Amy said, gasping. I looked out my bedroom and I could see Knuckles standing on the lawn holding a bunch of flowers. "Please marry me Apricot" Knuckles said, smiling at me. Because I was so special, I then used chaos control and teleport-ed on to the lawn. "Of cause Knuckles, then I will have 3 perfect partners again" I replied, while he handed me the flowers. "I love you sexy hedgehog." Knuckles said, kissing my beautiful cheek.

I now had 3 partners again,and also a new daddy for Gem.


	16. Chapter 16

My life was now once again perfect and flawless since I had gain 3 partners again. I had got Sonic and Shadow sent to jail for the rest of their sorry lives after those pricks had cheated on me. But anyway this story is suppose to be only about me and my amazing and wonderful life, so who cares about those picks.

Right I was sitting on my bed reading all the wonderful and disrespectful reviews that I had received on my life story. One idiot had left a review calling my life cancer and another dumbass had called this story rubbish.

"Oh, stupid jealous haters!" I yelled, slamming my laptop on the bed.

Knuckles then walked into my bedroom and saw me looking angry. He then looked at what was on the screen of my laptop.

"How dare those jealous no life haters leave such nasty reviews about the most sexiest hedgehog in the universe!" Knuckles said gritting his teeth.

"I don't understand why people would ever hate me, especially since I'm the most sexiest hedgehog in the universe." I replied, while knuckles kissed my cheek.

"I know sweetie, how about I take you out on a date to cheer you up?" Knuckles asked, while he began to rub my back.

"That would be wonderful, hopefully those no life haters leave me alone" I responded, pulling Knuckles in for a kiss.

"They wont, because if they come anywhere near my sexy hedgehog. I will make them wish that they were never born" Knuckles said, while holding my hand.

We both then held each other's hands and walked outside together. We were about to have the most perfect and romantic date ever invented in the history of romantic dates.


	17. Chapter 17

Me and Knuckles had just finished having dinner at my restaurant, before we got up to leave I looked at the recent reviews on my phone. I just gasped in shock. 1 person had sent me death threats in a review and the other idiot had called me a kindergartner.

"What's wrong honey?" Knuckles asked, stroking my silky hair.

"Those jealous and vile haters have sent me more horrible reviews. I said, while my eyes filled with tears.

"Right that's it! I'm going to teach all those haters a lesson. Knuckles said, while he held my hand.

"Really honey? I can't wait for you to teach them a lesson." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I will take you home now, but wait until I get back. I will have a surprise for you. Knuckles said, while we walked home.

After we got home I climbed into bed and a couples of hours later, I heard some people screaming outside. OMG! Knuckles had traced down every person who had ever given me a disrespectful review and tied them all up on my backyard.


	18. Chapter 18

I ran straight outside and approached all my haters, they were now all begging to be freed. I gave all my haters an evil grin, then I shouted for my other 2 perfect partners to come and help me. Within seconds Silver and Amy were standing by my side.

"Why are all these people tied up outside?" Amy asked, frowning at the pitiful haters.

"These vile disgusting jealous idiots left negative reviews on my perfect and flawless story." I told Amy, while I put a dog collar and chain around the neck of the hater who called me cancer.

"Then we better them suffer" Amy said, while threatening the haters with her hammer.

"How about we put them all on chains and make a zoo for Gem? Since she's been asking for a zoo." Silver suggested.

"That's such a perfect idea, then Gem will learn what happen when someone goes against her mummy, AKA Queen of the world." I said, smiling.

Silver, Knuckles and Amy then helped me put collars and chains on all my haters. Later that day a big truck bought several cages along to my house, so the haters could remain in the cages at my hater zoo. I was also planning to one day open the zoo to the public, so all the people of the world could see what happens when you hate on the best fan character ever created. That night I left all my haters listening to my special song while I climbed into bed.

 **"Better than Akaidalia**

 **Chasethehedgehog will be replaced**

 **Sonichu is disgusting**  
 **Princesselizabeth013 is a clown**  
 **I am the best fancharacter**  
 **I am the best, yo**  
 **I am the best fanchaacter**  
 **I am the best, yo**

 **[Verse 2]**  
 **Better than Princess Sparkly**  
 **Gyro the hedgehog will be replaced**  
 **Volt the hedgehog is disgusting**  
 **And Aeon the hedgehog is just a clown**  
 **I'm the best fancharacter**  
 **I'm the best, yo**  
 **I'm the best fancharacter**  
 **I'm the best, yo."**


	19. Chapter 19

It had now been a whole year since I built a hater zoo, but anyway who cares about that crap. It was now only 4 weeks till Christmas, and because I was so special, nearly every person in the world would buy gifts for me and my perfect daughter. Gem was now a child genius and loved to ruin children's childhoods by telling them that Santa did not exist and that their parents were nothing but liars. Even though she was only 2 years old, she was already as smart as the average 13 year old, she had inherited her perfection from me.

I then look out my bedroom window and see Gem outside with some children that were now crying.

"You're parents are all nothing but liars!" She screamed, while the children ran off crying.

Gem then ran straight back inside and sprinted to my room."

"Mummy, why do parents keep lying to their kids about santa?" Gem asked, while climbing up on my knee.

Before I could answer her question, I heard a familiar voice but into our conversation

"The same reason that your Mumma lies about who your daddy is" The voice replied angrily.

I let out a grasp when I realized who it was.

It was Shadow...


	20. Chapter 20

I was very horrified that Shadow had somehow escaped from jail, he was supposed to be in jail for the rest of his pathetic life. Before I could react Shadow grabbed Gem by her arm, then pulled out a chaos emerald.

"I'm gonna get a DNA test done, so I can prove that your mumma is a lying thot." Shadow said before he chaos controlled out of the room with my daughter.

I just gasped then punched a hole in the wall. That stupid idiot had just kidnapped my daughter, but I was going to make him pay for what he did. I then went outside and found my perfect partner Silver in the backyard.

"Silver, Shadow has just kidnapped Gem!" I cried approaching him.

"That Bastard! He's so going to die!" Silver screamed, throwing a knife at a tree.

"What's wrong sexy hedgehog?" Knuckled asked running to my side.

"You and Silver need to get rid of Shadow once and for all, He's kidnapped Gem." I told Knuckles crying.

"That Satanic asshole has just signed his death certificate!" Knuckles screamed pounding his fist on the ground.

I then watched as my perfect men ran into the distance to hunt down that pathetic lifeform.


End file.
